


Did it Have to End This Way?

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne goes to visit King Asgore, but finds something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it Have to End This Way?

**Author's Note:**

> 'Bout time I played Undertale. XD   
> Wrote this after finding some unexpected feels during the phone call in the Neutral ending.

    “Hey, Asgore, you home?”

    No answer.

    “Asgore? Sir?”

    I’ve searched everywhere, the kitchen, the throne room. And things aren’t right, either. 

    The flowers look like they haven’t been watered in a week, their leaves and petals looking almost fried. The light in the throne room isn’t as bright as usual. Wherever he is, he hasn’t been here in awhile: it’s not like him to leave things like this.

    I walk to the room behind the throne room, finding a corridor and following it. I hear wind howling, stronger than I have ever heard it before.

    I have never been back here before. Asgore never let me come here.

    I summon my spear, the familiar, aqua colored glow comforting me. Walking onward, I feel air moving over my scales, tossing my hair. Wind? Dim light fills the room and 7 empty glass canisters stand in a line. 

    Whatever this room is, it’s a mess: monster dust is mixing with the human blood on the floor, creating a gruesome sight. 

    The human is nowhere in sight. There is not even a body. 

    What happened here?

    I tighten my grip on my spear when I see a faint glimmer of gold in a larger dust pile. Steeling my nerves, I walk over to it.

    Once I get closer, I gasp, dropping my spear and going to my knees, retrieving the golden object. No. It couldn’t be. No. Not his.

_ Just no. _

    It’s his crown. I know it’s his. The dust can’t possibly belong to another… 

    The truth hits me like a heavy sword and I pause, recoiling from the shock.

    He’s dead. 

    Asgore. The father I never had. My trainer. My confidant. My  _ friend _ .  _ Dead _ . 

    “Asgore… No. You can’t be dead…” my voice echoes, the sound choking as it reverberates. I’m not a teary person, but I find myself crying now.

_ No. _

    The human didn’t kill him, did they? Kill him and leave for the surface? It seems like it was their only option… either that, or stay here. And if they aren’t here, where else would they be?

    They did what they had to, and I will just have to do the same.

    Even as my heart is screaming, I put the crown back on the floor, standing and rubbing the salt water off my face, reclaiming my spear.

    I force a smile. I have to be strong for everyone, at least until a new leader comes into play. They don’t need a weepy fish when she’s all they have.

I turn and leave the room. I guess I’ll have to spread the news, even if I’m still in shock myself:

King Asgore is dead.

 


End file.
